The Simpson Smash Bros
by TheBlueAvenger
Summary: The Smashers fill in for the Simpsons! Filled with lame jokes! Don't say I didn't warn you! Chapter 2 Up!
1. The Nightmare Begins

The Simpson Smash Bros.  
  
The SSBM stars fill in for the cast of "The Simpsons."  
  
I don't own either the Simpsons or SSBM.  
  
Director: Okay, Mr. Groening is on his vacation today.  
  
(cut to a shot of Matt Groening in a dark room covered with cockroaches, screaming)  
  
Director: .so we need people to fill in for his crude drawings.  
  
Cameraman: Can't we just show a rerun?  
  
Director: Of course not, think what this fanfiction would be like if that happened!  
  
(pause while cameraman thinks for a moment, then grimaces)  
  
Cameraman: You've made a point. Who do we con into doing this?  
  
Director: I have an idea.  
  
(Later, in the Smash Lounge, which coincidentally looks exactly like the Trophy Lottery room with sodas and snack machines and chairs, the Smashers are enjoying their spare time.)  
  
Ness: (yawns) I'm bored. Anyone mind if I turn on the tube?  
  
Link: What's on?  
  
Ness: Let's see.  
  
(The TV bursts on. Ness flips to the station that the Simpsons are normally on, but this message appears: "The Simpsons have been canceled for today. Instead, watch this infomercial starring Richard Simmons!")  
  
Captain Falcon: NOOOOOOOOO! Infomercial! Get away from MEEEE! (runs screaming from the room.)  
  
("Oof!" is heard just outside the door.)  
  
Link looks outside. He sees Falcon sprawled next to the director of The Simpsons.  
  
Link: Who are you?  
  
Director: I am the director of The Simpsons. You don't, perchance, watch that show, do you?  
  
Link: Do I ever! (to the Smashers in the Lounge:) Hey guys! Come out here! The Simpsons director is here!  
  
(The Smashers crowd around him, voicing admiration, jealousy, and, mostly, anger.)  
  
Bowser: I'll teach you to cancel The Simpsons! Why you little- (starts choking director)  
  
Director: Aaaack!  
  
Ganondorf: Bowser, stop that!  
  
(Bowser loosens his grip.)  
  
(Ganondorf starts to strangle the director too.)  
  
Ganondorf: Now, Bowser, please continue.  
  
(The two continue to strangle the director until he manages to utter a few words.)  
  
Director: Need. people. fill. in. for. Simpsons.  
  
(All of the Smashers let out a collective gasp, then, all is silent. Ganondorf and Bowser have even let go of the director.)  
  
Mewtwo: What you say!  
  
Ness: All your base are belong to us!. I mean, just because you're a cat, Mewtwo, doesn't mean you have to talk like CATS.  
  
Mewtwo: Oh.  
  
Link: Still, what did the director say? I missed it over the collective gasp.  
  
Director: Never mind. Come with me and I'll take you to the Simpsons set.  
  
(The Smashers follow him.)  
  
Director: OK. Here we are.  
  
(The Smashers look around in amazement. The set is the fanciest thing they have ever seen in their entire lives.)  
  
Director: Now, let's get you briefed and suited up!  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
Next Chapter: The Smashers get assigned to the various characters! Review, telling me which character should be which, and I'll pick what I think are the best ones. 


	2. The Great Assigning

Chapter 2  
  
Director: Okay guys, I've got the cast list ready. Are you ready for this? Here are the parts you are going to play: Mario, you will be Apu, the friendly shopkeep!  
  
Mario: Mama mia! Er, I mean-a, by-a the eight-a arms of Ganeshu?  
  
Director: Link, you will play Jimbo, the dude in the skull T-shirt.  
  
Link: Cool! I get to shoplift from Mario! Five-finger discount, baby!  
  
Mario: Not-a on your-a life!  
  
Director: Moving on to Bowser, who will play Nelson-  
  
Bowser: (questioning grunt)  
  
Rest of the Smashers: Haw-haw!  
  
Director: Pikachu and Yoshi, you two will play the family's pets, Snowball 2 and Santa's Little Helper.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika chu ka! (Translation: But I can't meow!)  
  
Director: Zelda, you will play Lisa.  
  
Zelda: If anyone wants me, I'll be in my room. (walks toward dressing room)  
  
Director: Perfect! She's got it already! Now, Kirby, you are Gerald, the mono-browed baby who is Maggie's enemy.  
  
Kirby: (glares daggers at the director)  
  
Director: Yipe! Okay, let's keep going. Next is Samus, who will play Marge.  
  
Samus: (displeased murmur)  
  
Director: Peach, you will play Maude, if we decide to do a rerun.  
  
Peach: I thought you said that we couldn't do reruns to the cameraman. Wait, I have to be a dead person? Icky!  
  
Director: Fox, because of your laser, you will play Snake, a.k.a. Jailbird.  
  
Fox: All right! Let's go smash things!  
  
Falco: Wait! I've got a gun too!  
  
Director: Falco, you're the stagehand.  
  
Falco: Awwww.  
  
Bowser: (utters a grunt that sounds surprisingly like 'Haw haw!')  
  
Director: DK, you've got two roles, but don't worry, both of them are minor characters. You'll play the Comic Book Guy and Carl!  
  
DK: Grunt gruntarunt grunt! (Translation: Worst characters ever!)  
  
Director: Live with it. Now, Captain Falcon, you'll play Lenny, Carl's and Homer's best friend.  
  
Falcon: Not Lenny!! (A/N: Those of you who have seen the episode where Homer scores 300 in bowling will get this joke.)  
  
Director: Again I say, live with it. Ice Climbers, you will play Rod and Todd.  
  
Popo: Why d'we have to do this?  
  
Nana: We don't even like the Simpsons!  
  
(Collective gasp)  
  
Mewtwo: What you say!  
  
Ness: Stop that, Mewtwo.  
  
Director: LIVE WITH IT! But Ness, now that I think about it, you'll play. Milhouse.  
  
Ness: (faints)  
  
Director: Jigglypuff, you are Maggie!  
  
Jigglypuff: (suck suck) (it is revealed that Jigglypuff sucks her thumb.)  
  
Director: Now, Mewtwo and Pichu, you will play Mr. Burns and Smithers, the dithering lickspittle.  
  
Mewtwo: Get me a soda, slave!  
  
Pichu: (whimpers)  
  
Director: Now, Marth and Roy, you will play Dolph and Kearney, the rest of Jimbo's gang.  
  
Marth and Roy: All RIGHT! (High five)  
  
Director: We're getting near the end, people. Ganondorf, you are Homer, and Y. Link, Bart.  
  
Ganondorf: D'oh!  
  
Y. Link: Ay Carumba!  
  
Director: Finally, Dr. Mario will play Dr. Nick, Luigi will play Ralph, and Mr. Game and Watch will play Flanders.  
  
Mr. G&W: Hi clickity ho click, neighborclicko!  
  
-end chapter 2-  
  
Hey, just a side note, thanks for all the suggestions. Next episode, filming! Review and tell me which episode I should choose.  
  
Also, I snuck in a reference to "Who Wants to be a Millionaire- SSBM style!" Can you find it? 


End file.
